A War For Survival, A War of Love
by KittyoftheNight
Summary: Bed-written and unable to protect her little brother, Hay-Lynn watch as he was murdered. Years later, she's running from the military, an Ishbalan on the run. What happens when she meets her brothers murderer, the Elrics, and a strange scarred man?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I ran down an alley way, trying to get away from a few of those military dogs as I like to call them, my breath heaving in and out at a ridged pace. I could hear the quick pacing footsteps behind me, they ran quickly, straight on my tail.

_Why don't they just give up already?_ I thought to myself as I continued forward.

"GET BACK HERE!" they yelled behind me.

_Ha, not a chance_ I shouted in my head as I continued to run.

Unfortunately, they were gaining on me and quick too. I knew that I had to do something and fast.

I looked around as I ran and spotted some crates up ahead.

_Perfect_

I sped up a bit, hurrying to the crates. I took a chance to look behind me, only to find that they were even closer now.

_Uh-oh_

Quickly, I grabbed a hold of some of the crates and shoved them over. It caused them to fall over onto the ground blocking those idiots and even causing a few to fall.

_Serves them right. Now time to get out of here_

I ran, making a dash into another alley. Just as I was about to turn another corner, I heard an explosion, followed by yelling.

"HURRY MEN, AFTER HER!"

_Oh crap!_

They weren't supposed to have gotten through that quickly and now I knew that I really was in trouble.

So, without a second thought, I ran as fast as I could down the alley way and into the crowded streets of Central. I knew that if I wished to be rid of those men, then I would have to lose them in the crowd.

I could hear bits and pieces of conversations as I walked through the busy market place. There were so many venders set up to sell things. They ranged from fruit to clothes, jewelry, fabric, trinkets and more.

"Hm…I think I lost them," I said quietly to myself as I walked up to a vender that was selling fruit.

"Good day Miss, how may I help you?" the man asked behind the booth.

I looked at him for a moment, glancing at the selection of fruit, then asked him about the price of the apples. He looked at me for a moment, taking notice of my thin physique.

"For you, 5 cents a pound," he said, making me smile slightly.

"Thank you sir," I said kindly, deciding to buy a few pounds.

He placed them in a sack for me and I watched as he also threw in a few peaches.

"There you go, hope you enjoy your time in Central. Come again."

I gave him a faint smile, bowing my head to him.

"Thank you sir, and don't worry, I will."

With that, I walked off to find a place to relax and eat.

**Fast Forward**

After a bit of walking, I came across a park. Luckily for me, there were no people there, so I could finally take off my sunglasses.

I sat down in front of a pond, there I could see my reflection. As I looked down at the water, a set of red eyes looked up at me. It was the reflection of a young girl with long brown hair, slightly tanned skin, and red eyes. I looked at my reflection sadly, those red eyes broadcasting their sadness back at me. They were the reason why I was always in so much trouble. I never did anything wrong, but when people see those eyes of mine, they become scared. Yes, incase you haven't figured it out yet, I'm an Ishbalan. Although, my skin is a bit lighter than most. They think that just because I'm different, it means that I'm bad, they think that just because I have red eyes, it means that I'm evil and can't be trusted.

I looked up when I heard a twig snap, only to find a few of those military alchemists. Unfortunately, I forgot to put my sunglasses back on, so they got to have a good look at my eyes. I heard a few of them gasp, but after that?

"GET HER!"

_Crap!_

I got up to run, only to be blocked off by two of them. Looking around me, I saw that a few more had shown up as well. One of them then tried to come at me.

_Now's my chance_ I thought, and quickly slid underneath his legs, making a run for it.

"AFTER HER! DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" one of them cried out.

I ran as fast as I could.

**Fast Forward**

It was starting to get dark now as clouds started to cover the sky. I knew those men were still behind me, following me as I ran. By the time that it started to rain, there was nobody outside. Everyone was inside their nice warm homes and out of the rain. One thing that I didn't like about being out in the rain while getting chased, was the fact that it made the ground slippery. Just then, I heard the sound of gun fire behind me and noticed that they were shooting at me now.

I only got a few more yards before I felt pain go through my shoulder. It was the pain caused me to fall to the ground holding my shoulder tightly.

"Mmm…" I groaned in pain as they surrounded me.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Looks like we finally caught you. Hey boys, what do you say to us having a little fun before the boss gets here?" the head asked as he started moving in on me.

BANG

He stopped right in his tracks, the crap scared out of him.

"And just what do you think you are doing soldier!" it was a woman.

"N-Nothing Lieutenant Hawke," he stuttered as he turned around with a nervous look on his face.

_Now's my chance_

I took that chance to run, even with my injured shoulder.

"What! AFTER HER!" he shouted.

BANG

"That's enough, let her go, you've caused her enough trouble for one night. Besides, you've got the wrong person," with that, she finished and started to leave.

"What do you mean? She's an Ishbalan for crying out loud!" he exclaimed.

"I don't care if she's Ishbalan or Bolivian, I said you've got the wrong person! Now, back to HQ. MOVE IT!"

**Fast Forward**

After a while, I came to an empty side street and sat down against a wall.

Sigh

I was exhausted. It was pouring now more so than ever and if things kept up at this rate I knew that I'd end up sick. Although, that was soon pushed out of my mind as I started to feel myself getting dizzy and lightheaded from blood loss. Soon, my vision started to blur. Then, the next thing I knew, I was on the ground unconscious.

The next day

"…Mmm…" I groaned.

Slowly, I cracked open my eyes to find that I was somewhere else, I wasn't where I had last been. Instead, I found myself gazing at shelves of dusty old books.

"Where am I?" I spoke quietly as I looked around a bit more.

It was then that I noticed my shoulder, it was wrapped up in cloth. I could also tell that the bullet had been removed.

"Hello? Anyone here? He-e-llll-ooo?" I called out, my voice echoing about, but I got no answer.

I sighed and then sat back down. I noticed that whoever it was that brought me here, had brought my bag along with them. I smiled to myself, grabbing it, and pulling out an apple.

I took a bite out of it and looked at some of the books sitting next to me on the floor.

_Alchemy books…?_

I slowly reached my hand over, grabbing one of them. I blew on the cover, causing the layers of dust that had accumulated on the book to fly everywhere, including up my nose making me sneeze. I looked at the cover closely, trying to see if I could make out what it said. The print itself had faded greatly, due to what I could only assume to be aging of the book. After a few moments, I deciphered the text and found it to be "_The_ _Building_ _Blocks_ _of_ _Alchemy_" by Marco.

_That name…why is it so…familiar?_

"…Crystal Alchemist…" I whispered.

The reason why the name was so familiar, was because Marco, the Crystal Alchemist, had been one of the military personnel that had come to my town those many years ago. Besides the Rockbell's, a pair of doctors, he was the only one who tried to help heal some of my people. In fact, he was the one that helped me escape when I was sick, he saved me and got me out of Ishbal.

Sadness and anger welled up inside of me as I recalled that night 5, almost 6 years ago. Enraged, I threw the book into the wall on the other side of the room. Hot tears ran down my face and onto the floor.

_I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…_

**I hope that everyone enjoyed this. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think of this story so far? I've been waiting for a while to put this up, but here it is. Thanks everyone, enjoy. And please also take a look at my other stories. You might find something to your liking among my more popular ones. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

A few days had past, and I had yet to leave the old abandoned library. I had decided just the other day to actually start reading some of the books.

I looked down at the book I was reading.

"In order to gain, something of equal value must be lost. That is the law of equivalent exchange." The book emphasized that so much, in every book, something to that extent was said.

"Then why haven't I gained anything?" I looked down at my hands, then a thought came to mind.

I got up and grabbed a few pieces of broken glass that had been laying around. I also grabbed a few metal clippings and set them with the glass on the floor. Finding a piece of chalk, I took it and drew a transmutation circle on the floor. I then took the glass and metal clippings and laid them on top of the circle. I then laid both of my hands on the circle, concentrating as hard as I could.

…

Nothing.

Sigh

"Well, this was a waste of time," I said to myself, sitting back up.

I knew this would happen, I knew that I wouldn't be able to channel my energy properly to perform alchemy.

"Well, I think that it's time that I get going anyway," with that, I got up.

I was about to leave, when I thought of something. I grabbed a few select books and put them in my bag, tearing out certain pages from other books in the room and sticking them in my back pocket. I also grabbed the box of chalk and put that in my side pocket on my pant leg. I always did loving having my cargo pants.

"What the?" I had found the door, but found it to be bolted shut.

The thing that really got me though, was the fact that it looked like it hadn't been opened in years. I looked around and noticed that there were about five to six little windows in the room.

I got up on a table and opened one of them. Looking outside, I found that the coast was clear. So, I threw my bag up through the small window, I then pulled myself up and started crawling threw the window.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps from down below and hurried quickly out the window.

"DAMMIT!" I heard a voice cry out and then a book was thrown through the window that I had just come out of, causing the glass to fly everywhere, along with a few pieces embedding themselves in my arm.

I gritted my teeth so as not to cry out in pain. I then got up to run only to run into someone.

"Ah!" I cried, falling to the ground.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" I heard someone yell.

I looked up to find a kid with long blond hair in a braid and gold eyes, he was also very short. I also came to realize that he was a state alchemist, due to his official alchemist watch. Once the two of us made eye contact though, he gasped.

_Crap, not again! _I thought to myself as I got up to run.

"HEY WAIT!" he called out, but I just ignored him. "WAIT!"

_Don't think so shorty_

Realizing that I wasn't going to stop, he got up and started running after me.

_Crap he's fast _I thought as he started gaining on me.

Unfortunately, while he was running after me and shouting, he managed to get the attention of some other military personnel.

"Hey, isn't that that girl that we were chasing a few days ago?" one man asked another.

"Yeah, it is," his friend said.

"AFTER HER!" came the final one.

_CRAP_

I ran faster, turning into one of the alleyways, trying to lose them. I kept running, turn after turn trying to ditch them. I saw a few soldiers up ahead, so I took a sharp turn to the left. After a few more turns, I was stuck. That's right, a dead end.

_Crap, why do these things always have to happen to me?_

I slammed my fists against the wall in frustration. I turned around upon hearing something behind me, only to find that short blond kid along with all of those other soldiers.

Facing them, I put both of my hands on the wall, my fingertips brushing against each other as I did this. Mr. Shorty then started to walk towards me with his hand extended towards me.

"Listen, I just wanna talk okay?" he said as he and the others started to advance closer.

I leaned up against the wall even more.

_I don't wanna be here. I just wanna be left alone. Anywhere but here._

All of a sudden, I felt a surge of power go through my body, then a light and the next thing I knew I was falling. I had preformed alchemy, the wall was gone or more like there was now a large hole in it. Unfortunately for me, that wall was the one thing that had blocked me from Central's river, and now, that's where I was headed.

"Ah!" I cried as I reached my hand out to grab something, anything, but I came up empty handed.

I could feel the cold water as it hit my skin, my hair and clothes becoming wet as I went under. I could even taste the water as it entered my mouth.

_I don't understand. How is it possible? __I had no transmutation circle.__How? __How did I__…__do it…?_

As I questioned myself, my vision became blurry and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. After that, everything went black, no light, no nothing. It felt like I was floating on air and nothing else seemed to matter. I then saw a light above me, a figure staring down at me. It was that of a young boy, a young boy with a pair of red eyes, a pair identical to my own. He reached his hand out toward me.

"…Big sister…" his words seemed to float from his mouth and echo around me quietly.

_Little brother_ that was the thought that echoed through my mind as I tried to reach out to him.

I felt pain and sorrow shoot through me as I was unable to reach him. Soon after, he started to disappear into the darkness.

_No, don't go…don't leave me…not again…_ I called out within my mind, my words not reaching him as his figure disappeared completely.

A tear rolled down my cheek as my world once again went dark.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to REVIEW and let me know what you think? I'm always open to constructive criticism.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Light began making its way to my eyes as I began to wake. I felt something semi-soft underneath me, along with something warm on top of me. I felt strange, also regretting when I finally decided to open my eyes. Upon opening my eyes, I found myself to be in a cell, a jail cell to be more like it.

_Oh great…_

I sighed as I looked around a bit more, finding that I was still in my original _wet_ clothes. I was somewhat relieved, though I wasn't too thrilled with the fact that my clothes were still wet.

I heard someone clear their throat and turned toward them. Upon doing so, I found it to be a few military officers. One of them, I recognized to be the woman who helped me out a while back with getting those soldiers to leave me alone. Her blond hair was pulled back into a bun as she stood straight, her blue eyes watching me carefully. Another, was a man with short black hair, gold eyes, and thin glasses perched on his nose, along with a little bit of facial hair. There was another man behind them, but I wasn't able to see him.

The three of them entered the cell, not bothering to close the door.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" I asked, not knowing what's going on.

"Well, I'm Maze Hughes," the man with black hair and glasses said.

"Lieutenant Hawke," the blond haired woman said, straight to the point.

Then, the final man slowly came out, my eyes going wide once I saw him.

"And I am…" he stop upon seeing me, his eyes widening slightly once he saw who it was.

"Y-y-you…" I choked out as I felt anger starting to rise within me.

An image from 6 years ago presented itself to me in my mind.

_~I laid in my bed, sick, weak, unable to move as I watched a man dressed in a military uniform with short black hair and bluish-black eyes kill my little brother~_

"Y-you…bastard! I'll kill you!" I cried as I ran at him with tears in my eyes.

"What the!" Hughes cried as he tried to restrain me, while Hawke stood by the other guy's side, ready to shoot her gun to protect him if necessary.

"Sir?" Hughes and Hawke said at the same time as they watched me struggle violently.

"Let her go…" his voice was low, but stern.

They looked at him like he was crazy, why would he want them to let me go?

"Roy? Are you sure?" Hughes questioned, still trying his hardest to restrain me.

"I said…let her go," that was all that he said as he closed his eyes in a tired manner, then the next thing I know, I'm loose and running toward him.

He didn't even bother to move or stop me as I hit him. I brought him down to the floor, punching him, trying to do as much damage as possible.

"H-h-how d-dare you s-show your f-f-face i-in front-in front of m-me!" I choked out as I punched him. "H-how dare you!" I yelled as I continued punching him, tears in my eyes, knowing that the man that killed my little brother was in front of me. "W-w-why, w-why did you…why did you…k-k-kill him! W-why!" I shouted at him as I allowed the tears to flow and spill upon the floor of the cell. "Why!" I screamed at him, awaiting an answer.

He never said a word, but finally, "…Hughes…Hawk…" he said in a soft voice, signaling them to stop me.

They grabbed a hold of me, pulling me off of him quite easily actually, seeing as I had used up most of my energy beating the crap out of Roy. I found it strange, how he didn't bother to do anything as I assaulted him, the other two found it strange as well. I just stared at him, as he set up on the floor, tears still in my eyes as he smiled faintly.

"Sir?…" Hawke said, unsure of what was going on, she looked worried for Roy.

"Heh…I guess I deserved that…" he said, putting his hand on his head and his elbow on his knee.

"Why…why did…why did you kill my brother!" I yelled once more, catching the other two by surprise.

Roy just looked down, a solemn look on his face. He sighed then started.

"I was only following orders…" he said quietly.

I growled at this.

"And what orders would those be! To kill innocent little boys!"

Hawke looked as though she were about to say something, but Roy spoke up.

"Our orders were to stop anyone who tried to resist, anyone who tried to threaten us…" Roy still didn't look at me, already knowing the look on my face.

"He did nothing!" I yelled.

"He held a gun at me, I was left with no choice…"

"He was protecting me!"

"I was ordered to eliminate anyone who attempted to do me harm…"

"He was trying to keep me safe!" I screamed, braking loose from Hughes' hold and punching Roy in the face. "You bastard! I was sick, unable to leave my bed! He was protecting me!" I couldn't stand it, making it look like it was your brother's fault.

Surprisingly, Hughes and Hawke just stood back and watched the event unfold.

"We were all each other had! He wasn't supposed to die! He was trying to keep me safe! He was trying to keep his big sister safe!"

After that, I just sat there and sobbed, not able to do anything more. Hughes came over and sat down by my side, trying to comfort me like he would his own daughter.

"Hawke, Hughes, let's go," Roy said, getting up from his spot on the floor, dusting himself off.

Hughes just looked at him, looking back down at me, before he spoke.

"Roy, I think I'll stay here for a few minutes," Roy just looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Very well, but Maze…don't be too long," he finished, leaving the room with Hawke and headed out.

"Hey…it's okay…he's gone," he tried to calm me down a bit, wanting to make me stop crying.

I just shook my head, trying to rid myself of the tears.

"I can't help it, if it weren't for him…if it weren't for him, my brother would still be here!" I yelled, another stream of tears escaping my eyes. "He would have been 14 by now…" I said as I got lost in thought.

He would have been 14 if he were still alive. He was only 8, while I was 12. At that age, I would have never thought that he would have to take up a gun in order to try and protect me.

"I should have been the one protecting _him_, not the other way around…" I whispered.

Hughes just looked at me, hearing footsteps behind him, along with a voice.

"Hughes, the Colonial would like to see you in his office sir."

Hughes sighed and stood, looking down at me one last time.

"Thank you Lieutenant…I'm sorry, but I have to go," he said with a sad smile on his face as he strode towards the door, closing it behind him and walking off.

I just sat there, staring off into space at the quiet silence of my prison, allowing myself to become lost within my mind. Plagued by my memories, both good and bad.

_~I sat by the riverbed, staring out at the scenery before me, allowing myself to become immersed in its splendor. I could hear the patter of feet as someone drew near._

"_Sister, look what I found!" a little boy called out as he reached me._

_He had short dark brown hair that was almost black, his red eyes gleamed with excitement as he brought the object out for me to see, holding it within his tan colored hands. Yes, this delightful little boy was my brother, my dear, sweet little brother. I smiled down at him with my matching red eyes, letting a soft laugh leave my lips._

"_What did you find Jess?" I asked, a smile on my face all the while._

_I could see him smile as he let out a giggle, holding his hands out for me to see. There in his hands lie a small turtle, its shell gleaming with a mixture of browns, yellows, and greens, its head tucked slightly within its shell. I smiled at the site, my brother seemed so happy with what he had found. He then brought his hand to his pocket._

"_And he had this in his mouth too, isn't it pretty?"_

_There in his hand lie a small red stone, the light reflecting on its dirtied slightly rough surface. I stared at it for a moment as it lay in his hand, just sitting there, dirt caked on part of it, though still allowing it to shine in its __ruby__ red brilliance._

"_It's for you," he said, placing it in my hands with a smile on his face._

"_Jess…thank you…little brother," a kind smile graced my face as I looked down at him. "Come on Jess, let's go home," I said, allowing him to take my hand, the two of us walking off towards the place we called home.~_

A tear slid down my cheek as I recalled that day 6 years ago. It was about 4, 5, maybe 6 months before the military decided to barge in and wreak havoc. It was when Ishbal was still peaceful.

I was broken from my thoughts at the sound of _electricity_ and the sound of metal on metal as something was placed in the door, opening it soon after. Two people entered the room, one was a boy with long blond hair pulled into a braid and golden eyes, the other was a big metal suit of armor. I moved back a little as they entered, wanting to put a bit more distant between them and myself.

"What do you want?" an angry tone in my voice as the blond took a step forward.

"Just calm down, we're not here to fight," he said taking yet another step toward me.

"Like a _little_ kid like you could do anything," I said, not knowing what that six-letter word had triggered.

I watched as a vain popped out, his eyes going dark in a pissed off manner.

"Little…little! You call'n me SHORT! Huh! A HALF-PINT, SHRIMP, SHORT-STACK, MIDGET BOY!" he screamed at me, getting worked up over something stupid and getting out of hand.

"Brother, please, she never said that," a voice said, coming from inside the suit of armor.

"You know, if you want me to call you short, then I will, if not, shut up," a slightly angry and annoyed tone in my voice.

"Hm!" the blond just turned around, not wanting to face.

"Now…who are you guys and what do you want?" I asked, obviously still a bit annoyed.

The suit of armor turned to face me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Alphonse Elric," he said, clasping his hands together and giving a polite bow. "And this is my brother, Edward Elric," pointing to the blond with _size_ issues.

"So…who's the _little _brother?" I asked, a clear sign of irritation radiating from Edward.

"That would be me," Al said, pointing a metal finger at himself.

A look of confusion appeared on my face.

"Huh? You don't look like you'd be the youngest, I would have figured that Edward was," there was a clearly seen vain popping out on Ed's head at this statement.

"Well I'm the oldest, so shut it!" I sent a glare towards Edward.

"You never answered my question, what do you want?" now angrier than before.

He turned to face me, walking towards me and causing me to back up some.

"I just wanna ask a few questions, that's all," he said, leaning against the bars of the cell, staring at me as he did. "First question, why did you run away the other day?"

I sighed.

"Well, there's a couple reasons, one: I don't like to be chased, 2) I don't like the military _or_ state alchemists, and 3) I was scared and you didn't seem to be too calm and collected when you saw me either."

He just stood there for a moment, taking it all in.

"Yeah, I know what you thought when you saw my eyes, a monster right! Trust me, I've seen it all before, you don't like people like me because we're different and it scares you," I said as I looked down bitterly.

"Hey, now wait just a minute! The only reason I went after you, was because there's another Ishbalan on the loose killing state alchemists!" he yelled, obviously upset.

"What! And you thought it was me! Hm!" I said growling at him, causing him to look down in shame, proving my theory.

"I also wanted to find out your name."

This caught me off guard, drawing my lips in slightly for a moment.

"Hay-Lynn…my name is Hay-Lynn," my voice was low as I let loose this small piece of information.

"That's a pretty name," I laughed slightly as Alphonse said this.

"Okay, back to my que-" he was cut off by someone.

"Fullmetal, the Colonial wants to see you."

I could hear him sigh tiredly as he stood up fully.

"This better be good," he grumbled, walking to the door and turning to Al. "Come on Al, let's go."

Al stopped in front of me, before bowing.

"It was nice meeting you Hay-Lynn. Hopefully we'll see you again later, bye."

They left, shutting the door behind them, allowing me to sit in silence once more.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please, remember to REVIEW? I'd love to hear what everyone has to say about this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day, shouts could be heard as military personnel ran around the base in hurried strides. All a result of accountable news that a man by the name of Scar, had been sited.

The state alchemists were being sent out in groups to find this man, and giving me the perfect opportunity to escape.

Silently thanking this mystery man, I made my way out of the base, completely unnoticed as I joined one of the groups. Besides, how were they going to notice me when I was dressed just like them? That's right, I was now wearing a military uniform along with a matching hat to hide my face and hair, which was neatly tucked underneath the hat.

You see, I had nipped this little uniform from the guy that was watching my cell. Seeing as he was an idiot, it wasn't to hard. If I remember correctly, his name was John Havoc.

He had walked into my cell, flirting a little, which of course sent shivers up my spine, and forgot to close the door. So, I knocked him out and striped him of his uniform, luckily, he was fairly slim, so I was able to put the uniform on without too much trouble. Though I had to admit, the pants were a little bit baggy, but I was still fine with that. Then afterwards, I locked the cell leaving him there in him there in his boxer shorts.

"Quickly men, find him!" a Lieutenant shouted as they continued to run.

I slipped away from the group easily, as they ran past a side street, allowing me to slip away.

After walking a little bit, I leaned against a wall, laying my hand across my face in a tired manner. I sighed in relief.

"Finally…I'm away from those idiot state alchemists," I said, not hearing the footsteps that had made their way toward me.

"What do we have here? Another state alchemist?" the voice belonged to a man, his words more of a statement than a question.

I growled slightly at the fact that he assumed me to be a state alchemist.

"Grr…I'm not a…" I was interrupted by someone behind me.

"Hay-Lynn!" it was Ed, and he didn't seem too happy.

I took a step back, momentarily forgetting about the man behind me.

"Dang it Ed! Why can't you guys just leave me be!" I yelled, ripping the hat from my head in frustration, almost throwing it to the ground.

"Hay-Lynn I…" he stopped for a moment, frozen looking at the man behind me, though I still never turned to face the guy. "Hay-Lynn, get away from there!"

I didn't listen though as I heard the man behind me speak again.

"So…now there are two state alchemists," he said, facing the two of us.

A low growl could be felt within my throat as I turned to face the man, my eyes closed.

"Grr…I am NOT a state alchemist!" I yelled, bringing the hat up and quickly bringing it back down, throwing it to the ground in anger as my eyes lay now wide open, staring at the man in front of me.

I could visibly see his eyes widen slightly for a moment through his sunglasses as he stared at my deep red eyes, both of us now acknowledging each other as Ishbalans.

"Hay-Lynn, come on, let's get out of here, this guy is dangerous!" Ed yelled, grabbing my arm and pulling me farther away from the man.

I jerked my arm away from him, taking a step back, an angry look on my face.

"No, Ed! I won't go back there! I'm not going to have them throw me back in that stink'n cell! Especially, when I've done nothing wrong!" I screamed at him as he tried once again to pull me away. "Let go Ed! Or do you not remember what I told you yesterday!" I said, trying to pull away from him, unfortunately without much luck. "Remember Ed! 1) I don't like being chased, and 2) I don't like the military _or_ state alchemists and if you keep it up Ed, that's going to include you!"

The stranger with tanned skin just stood there and watched as I fought against Edward, shouting at him.

"Hay-Lynn, listen!" he shouted, only to be followed by another shout from me.

"No Ed, you listen! I would rather die than go back there! That Mustang guy is lucky I didn't kill him!" I shouted, fighting furiously to brake free from the hold that Ed's right hand had on my arm.

It went silent for a moment, before Ed spoke.

"You mean…_you_ did that to Mustang? Shesh, what did he do this time…heh, what? Did he try and make you wear a mini-skirt or something-" all that could be heard was skin colliding with skin, as my hand went across his face, causing him to let go of my arm, allowing it to fall to my side.

A few tears rolled down my face, dripping from my chin and falling to the ground. I gave a slight glare towards Edward as I opened my mouth to speak, finally finding the words. "…He is the reason my little brother is dead…" that was all that I could say as I took a few more steps back, wishing I could just disappear. "…You have no clue what it feels like…living life…the memory…of how my brother died that day…burned into my eyes forever…"

I started to become lost within myself, going over that day in my mind once more, allowing Ed and anyone else to hear, not caring at all.

"…I watched him be killed…right in front of my eyes…too sick…too weak to do anything…I still remember…as his body fell to the floor…I watched…as he protected me…with his life…protecting…the only thing he had left…protecting…his big sister…his hero…he died…because…I was too weak…I couldn't…I couldn't even leave my bed…as he was killed…by Mustang's hand…a crime in my eyes…committed…six years ago…two years prior…loosing my parents…then…loosing my little brother…he was only…eight years old…didn't even…get a chance…to live his life…sacrificing it…for my own…"

My breathing was growing ragged, sobs making it harder to breath. I shook my head of the tears, turning and running down the neighboring side street, not bothering to look back as I ran, running to try and get away from everything. Ed stood there for a moment, letting every single word I said sink in.

He understood me, though he could never complete understand the full amount of pain that I held within me, realizing after a moment that I had run off, and that guy was no where to be seen, decided to run after me.

I finally fell to the ground, unable to run anymore and completely out of breath. I really didn't care what happened from here, I just wanted to disappear. I just sat there on the ground, multiple footsteps racing toward me, and a voice.

"Hay-Lynn!" it was Ed, he was running toward me, but so were the groups of military men, coming from both sides as I laid there.

Someone landed in front of me as the state alchemists surrounded us, everywhere, but the back.

"There he is men! There's Scar!" a few higher ups called out, a large man coming to the front, his head bald, save for a small curl of shiny blond hair.

"Hay-Lynn!" Ed cried out, his voice and footsteps coming closer.

"Alexander Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist…I was wondering when I would finally come across you," the man known as Scar said as the man ripped his shirt off, posing, showing his muscles as stars shimmered around him.

"Yes, it is I, Alexander Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist. Now, give up and no-one shall have to be harmed," he exclaimed dramatically.

"I don't think so…with this hand, I stand as a servant of God, seeing that justice is played and seeing that the sinners of this world are punished, allowing God's judgment to fall on them, rightfully punishing them for their crimes…" he said, his right arm glowing red.

He brought it down on the ground, causing an upheaval, sending it straight for Armstrong, only to have Armstrong send one of his own, even greater towards Scar a moment later.

Scar jumped back, picking me up and jumping in the air, avoiding Armstrong's attack and also saving me in the process.

It started to rain as Mustang arrived, causing the crowd to part, allowing him to make his way to the front beside Armstrong.

"Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist…you don't know how long I've waited for this," Scar said, running toward Mustang, both ready to strike.

That was until Roy noticed me in Scar's arms, freezing, a good way to get himself killed.

"Sir!" Riza yelled, running in front of him and firing her gun multiple times.

Unfortunately, even though some hit Scar, one missed and hit me instead.

"Hay-Lynn!" Ed screamed as he had pushed his way to the front, watching as I was shot in the upper back.

Scar jumped back away from them, me still in his arms.

"Men!" Riza called out, signaling them to proceed.

Scar brought his fist down on the ground underneath him, the ground caving in allowing us to fall through and into the waterways underneath the city.

"Hay-Lynn!" Ed cried, running forward until Riza grabbed him.

"No Edward, it's too dangerous," she said, but he shook his head.

"How can you say that! You just shot her!" he yelled, braking free and jumping down into the hole, going after Scar.

Luckily, I had fallen unconscious with all the stress and pain, therefore making Scar's next job a lot easier.

**Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are still enjoying this story. Please, remember to REVIEW and let me know what you think, okay? It keeps me writing and puts a smile on my face too. Thanks everyone. And remember to check out my other stories for Final Fantasy VII if you love Vincent and Chaos, X-Men for Gambit, Labyrinth for Jareth, Fruits Basket for Kyo, Sailormoon for Tigers Eye, Weiss Kreuz for Schuldig, Escaflowne for Folken, and Prince of Tennis for Kaidoh. Thanks everyone. :)**


End file.
